Noches de verano
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Inspirado en grease combinado con el AU Gothgeek.


**Nota:** Desde hace tiempo quiero hacer algo con grease y el au gothgeek así que hice esta historia corta con la canción Summer Nigths. Solo use el nombre de Itchy y Todd del au.

Lo que esta en comillas se supone que Kara e Itchy lo dicen al mismo tiempo sin verse.

* * *

El verano se acabó, el chico gótico se alegraba por ello. Aunque no lo demostraba en su rostro serio, lo estaba por dentro. Le decía adiós al fuego infernal que le cocina por la ropa negra.

Él se hallaba caminando por los pasillos en busca de sus amigos.

Los cuales encontró en la terraza. Los dos se hallaban sentados en una de las mesas. Uno con camisa vaquera con sus gafas 3D era Jyushi, su amigo de la infancia. Quien, se hallaba hablando con Todd. Un chico de chaleco rosa con lentes interesado en su teléfono aunque respondía correctamente ante la conversación.

–¡Itchy! -Jyushi lo notó- ¡Por aquí! –Agitó sus brazos para llamar su atención- ¡por aquí! –Se sentó saludando con la mano- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –Preguntó emocionado- Yo fui al campamento de béisbol, Todd al de moda.

–No fue nada importante -se sobó el brazo girando su rostro para otro lado- no quiero hablar de ello.

–¿En serio? -Todd apartó su teléfono mirando con interés al chico- bueno, tu piel pálida tiene color.

–Fui a la playa con mis padres, rentaron una casa y es todo -respondió algo molesto- Cuéntame como estuvo tu campamento.

–¡Algo ocurrió! -Itchy abrió los ojos sorprendido- Nunca preguntas de mí, eso hace me dice que desvías el tema. Y eso lo hace más interesante –arqueo una ceja- o nos cuentas o lo averiguo todo en segundos.

Ichimatsu suspiró derrotado sabía que Todd lo descubriría y cambiaría versiones del hecho.

XxX

Al mismo tiempo un chico en chaqueta de cuero negro con calavera en la espalda llegaba a la escuela en moto. Se estacionó con estilo, más bien choco con las bicicletas estacionadas haciendo que caiga. Tosió como sí nada, mirándose en el espejo para acomodarse su flequillo y sus pobladas cejas.

Sacudió sus entubados para luego caminar al campo de beisbol, donde su amigo Osomatsu, un chico de sudadera roja se encontraba con otros.

–¡Hey Osomastsu! -Saludo levantando sus manos mientras se ponía sus gafas del sol- ¿Haciendo travesuras?

Pregunto mientras subía a las gradas donde se hallaba el grupo fumando.

–Solo fumamos para llevar la clase -comentó en respuesta.

–Solo quiere ser el vago -agregó Choromatsu, un joven de playera verde sentado.

–¿Así que quieren saber cómo me fue en mis vacaciones? -se agarró la barbilla.

–Nadie te ha preguntado eso -respondió Choromatsu

–Muy bien my Karamatsus boys, les contaré -se quitó los lentes mirando a la nada en una pose heroica.-

–En verano algo paso -Karamatsu comenzó a cantar.- cuando fui a la playa con mis padres.

–¿Puedes contar una historia sin cantar? -cuestionaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo que ponían los ojos en blanco.

–En verano todo cambio -Itchy empezaba a contar su historia sin canto alguno.

–El chico estaba crazy for me -Karamatsu suspiró llevando un par de dedos a su frente inclinando un poco su espalda para atrás.- Se notaba que quería ser un Karamatsu boy.

–¡Un chico! -exclamaron sus amigos.

–¡Me miró fue tras de mí! -el joven gótico hizo un puño con la mano golpeando la mesa en la que estaban- ¡Me acosaba! ¡Me llamaba "my kitty"!

Al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta Kara e Itchy repetían la misma frase:

"Cielo azul, días de sol pero oh, esas noches de amor"

Karamatsu suspirando con emoción. Itchy haciendo muecas.

–Era lo que decía, pobre idiota -mencionó el gótico.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno, uh -Ningún grupo de amigos sabía que decir ante ello. Unos por el dolor que les causaba el protagonista y otros por el sufrimiento del otro.

–Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero dime más -Osomatsu se acercó tomándolo del cuello- ¿Hasta dónde llegó?

–Dime más, dime ¿al final que pasó? -Todd hizo lo mismo con Itchy.

–Nos reunimos en la playa, nos bañamos, se mareo -se acomodó su chaqueta de cuero.- Estuve bien, yo lo salve.

– Kusomatsu, así lo llame. Se hizo el chulo, lo empuje del muelle para que me deje en paz. Al agua se cayó, casi se ahogó. -Rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos- Y a nadar, yo le enseñe.

"Bajo el sol algo nació y hubo, oh tantas noches de amor".

–Esa frase le robó su corazón -Con orgullo se agarró el pecho abriendo su chaqueta mostrando su rostro sobre su playera-

–Ese idiota no dejaba de decir ridículas frases -otra vez se tapó el rostro con la mano.- Tras salvarlo me arrepentí.

Pronto el grupo del joven gótico se levantó de la mesa para caminar al campo de beisbol. Puesto que Jyushi quería intentar entrar al equipo y las pruebas ya estaban por comenzar.

–Dime más, dime más ¿es un rollo fugaz? -Choromatsu abrió los ojos jalando del cuello a Kara estaba celoso que su amigo el más doloroso del grupo tuviera un verano de ensueño.

Él siempre fantaseaba con ir a un campamento donde su ídolo Nya-chan llegue de incognito para tener una vida "normal". Entonces él, le mostraría el mundo y finalmente, se enamoren.

–Dime más, dime más ¿Te has dejado atrapar? -preguntó Jyushi lanzando una pelota de beisbol al aire atrapándola frente el rostro de Itchy.

–Nos tomamos otra cerveza para conocernos -Kara continuo nervioso por la agresión repentina- quedo ebrio y lo cargue en mi espalda. Lo mejor vino después…

–Me trajo a casa. Le vomite su espalda -se puso rojo de la vergüenza y más por la pregunta que evito.- Se quedó en mi cuarto hasta las tres, acompañándome hasta que llegaron mis padres.

Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo, luego se vieron al rostro parpadeando. En cierta forma, el chico tuvo suerte porque Itchy nervioso es capaz de cagar sobre él.

–Eso fue un ligue más -Osomatsu critico-

–Oh, pero cuantas noches de amor -defendió Karamatsu.

–Ponle un poco de acción -nuevamente una queja de Osomatsu.

Todd se adelantó a Itchy quedando frente a él. Le tomo de los hombros sacudiéndolo.

–¡No nos den un tostón! -Todd necesitaba más información.

–Yo le dije dame la mano –Karamatsu suspiró con amor.

–Y luego le dije vamos al grano –Se pasó su mano para revolver más sus cabellos.- Quise decirle que se vaya a la verga pero él entendió que…

–Lo bese, no estuvo mal -Kara se agarró el mentón guiñando el ojo para demostrar lo galán que era.- Le puse al cien ¡Que día genial! –Brinco de las gradas.

–Le escupí, no fue mi intención -ahora Itchy se golpeaba contra un árbol- me gustó el beso pero no quería aceptarlo.

"Un desliz puede ocurrir cuando oh, vives noches de amor".

–Estuve de acuerdo, con esa frase dolorosa -se acarició sus labios- no pensé que el idiota me convenciera.

El trío llego justo a tiempo para ver como un sujeto se lanzaba de las gradas.

–¡Kara! -sus amigos se alarmaron.

–¡Creo que se murió! -Mencionó Jyushi ladeando su cabeza-

–Dime más, dime más ¿Cuánta pasta gasto? -Todd estaba emocionado.

Itchy sabía que Todd dejaba sin dinero a los chicos que lo enamoraban, por su parte Jyushi nunca había visto a su amigo Itchy así de feliz.

–Dime más, dime más ¿Cuánto tiempo duro? -preguntó Choromatsu siendo jalado por Osomatsu para darle un golpe en la nuca por ello.

–Con los días algo fallo -Kara con la cara en la tierra por el salto se levantaba adolorido.

–Me volví aburrir, no funcionó –se encorvo mirando a Todd con tristeza.

Jyushi le sobó la espalda ante la respuesta.

–Nos quedó esa amistad -Kara miró al cielo- Sabe my god donde estará my kitty.

–Solo fue un sueño más -Itchy miro a Jyushi- ¿Quién va a amar a alguien como yo? De seguro era un juego más.

Camino de espaldas ignorando que iba a caer sobre un chico que se levantaba del suelo. Mismo que lo tomó de los brazos para verle a los ojos.

–Pero ah… -Los ojos de Karamatsu e Itchy se reencontraron- esas noches de amor -dijeron al mismo tiempo- se sintieron tan reales.


End file.
